


Loosening Up

by Trans_Homura



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko likes Xcom, Akko uses her phone anyway, Bigender amanda, Dianakko Week, F/F, OT3, Other, Poly, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: Diana fights all the time with Amanda and Akko is sick of it.  But will mediation make it worse?





	Loosening Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dianakko week day 7 so what the hell ot3 I found out I'm poly so doing ot3.

Akko stared at her phone before returning to her game of Xcom she was playing at the bar of the restaurant.  She told the people she was meeting 6 P. M. at China Chef, it was now 7.

_Did they both back out?  I know Amanda always speaks her mind but she was still a bit reluctant and agreed to meet but she seemed scared of dating us both. I should have not sprung it on them this morning._

* * *

 

“You're late O’Neil!”  Diana shouted towards the redheaded American.  “Even Akko got here before you.”

“I wasn't late you were early.  Akko just wanted to impress you.”  The two girls were at it again in the courtyard. Last time it was over Diana being too busy to watch Akko fly.

 _Not again, ever since I started dating Diana, Amanda has been fighting daily with her._ She called them after Amanda said Diana was too high maintenance for her.  Something needed to be done to stop the fighting.  Now Akko was always a bit of a goofball but she wasn't dense and she had an inkling why Amanda was always fighting with Diana.

“Okay shut the fuck up you two.!”  Both girls immediately stopped fighting after hearing their friend swear.

“Akko this is a school, why if a professor heard you,” Diana tried to explain before her girlfriend cut her off.

“Not now Diana, fucking hell, you two spend so much fighting, it's like you're married,” she added while the other two girls faces turned red.

“What no,” Amanda replied.  “Besides you're dating miss high and mighty witch queen over there.”

“Yes but Amanda, you like me and Diana too.”

“No that's ridiculous besides I wouldn't steal someone’s girl.  I mean the only way that would work, would be if you date us both,” at that moment, the realization hit her, Akko loved them both.  She then turned and the blonde haired witch, often rivaling them both, was still in shock.  

“Okay, when should we meet?” Diana interjected recovering briefly.

“Wait Diana, but you,” Amanda replied before Diana cut her off.  

“I don't know if I love you or not, but I know you like Akko so, I’ll risk it.  Besides you know we have two hands, “ Diana awkwardly chuckled to herself as the three made their dinner plans.

* * *

 

 _She's willing to risk her happiness for me, please have this go well. If I hurt Diana, then I have no right to be here at Luna Nova._  She then heard the door open and saw both girls walk in silently and sat down next to her. Amanda wore the same uniform she wore when infiltrating Appleton while Diana wore the dress she wore at that fateful party.  They made Akko feel inadequate in her own uniform.  The silence stood pregnant for five minutes till Diana broke the silence with a small giggle.

“Sorry we’re late Akko, we ended up spending so much time flying we lost track of time.”

_It looks like it went well._

“So what were you two doing?  Knowing Amanda it involved racing.”  Amanda smiled in response.

“Yeah but it ended up being more than that.”

* * *

 

"A race?! You want to race before our date?”  Diana shouldn't have been surprised.  Amanda was a real daredevil and actually the fastest flyer at Luna Nova.  But right before a date, Amanda really was crazy, especially with the two of them wearing super expensive clothing.

“Oh come on Diana, we have an hour and besides, we need to practice anyway now that Akko can fly.”  Diana did concede that her girlfriend was a quick study, going from not being able to fly, to being just as fast as her, and able to maneuver her broom better than either her or Amanda.

“Fine, but only for thirty minutes, then we should head over to Akko.”

“Tia Freyle!” both girls shouted and they flew up above the academy.  Diana was about to speed off, when she realized Amanda wasn't moving.  She was actually sitting on her broom and just staring off into space.

“Weren't we going to race?”

“Nah, I tricked you.  I want to show you what this school looks like from the sky.”  Diana was surprised to hear this though, Amanda was one of the resident tricksters.

“What do you mean, I fly up here all the time?”

“No you don't look, you fly to get through it. You know what my grade in flying would be if I didn't always do tricks, a perfect 100. But I don't because I love the sky.  I feel so free up here.  No rules, no one telling me to be a proper lady, I can actually be myself. “  Diana never considered this but Amanda was right, she never did actually play in the sky.  She actually almost never hung out with her friends’, never played games, and never read anything that wasn't academic. Akko was the only person who actually hung out with her.  Flying to where Amanda was, she looked out over the sky and actually noticed things she never saw.  The way the world tree glowed, the sun breaking through the clouds, the tower rising into the sky, and the city teeming with life.

“It's beautiful,” Diana exclaimed before turning to face Amanda.  “Can I ask, do you like me?  All we do is fight.”  Amanda started blushing but composed herself.

“I think so.  Ever since you've been with Akko, you have glowed even brighter.  You care about her and I learned you are a good person.  I guess I wanted you to be a bit less uptight because I like girls who don't let anyone tell them what to do. That is why I love Akko too.”  Diana felt her face turning the color of Chariot’s hair.

“I see, to be honest I wish I could be free like you and Akko.  I guess I was jealous but I genuinely like you, can you give me a shot Amanda?”  Amanda smirked in response and hugged the blonde haired witch.

“Wanna see the town from the sky?” Diana nodded and two flew off.

* * *

 

“And that was why we were late,” Amanda finished before ordering some crab Rangoon. Akko smiled and kissed both of the girls, first planting a kiss on Amanda’s lips to show her that she was no less important than Diana to her, and then on Diana’s to reassure her that she would not love her less. The three ended up laughing over Sucy’s attempts to poison either Akko or Finnelan and enjoying discussing the recent happenings at Luna Nova.  Midway discussing the lack of tampons in the bathrooms, Amanda looked down and looked rather anxious.

“Um when I mentioned issues with being ladylike, I think I might be bigender. I love wearing these guy uniforms sometimes I wish my breasts were gone. Do either of you mind that?  That was why I left America, my mom didn't accept that I was bigender and a lesbian.”  The other two girls agreed and hugged Amanda.


End file.
